Yue Gong
Yue Gong was known as Ghost Genius, rewarded by the Royal Families the title of “Work of Gods”'and was worshipped as one of the three Sages in their Hall. The commoners had even dubbed him the '“Ancestor of all Mechanical Puppets” because of his masterful and complete understanding of how to make puppets. He was one of the Three Renaissance Hero of the Yue Clan. Yue Gong was engaged to Jiang Qiao Er. Died at an early age due to excessive use of heavenly runes. Description He had a very weak body from the beginning of his childhood. History "Six hundred years ago, the Quintet Puppet Mice was created by one of the Three Renaissance Hero, the Ghost Genius Yue Gong.The Yue Clan had became weaker with every generation because of the lost of more than half of the Yue Clan Spear Technique. At this time, three geniuses were born and together, they revived the Yue Clan. Thus, the younger generations of the Yue Clan had dubbed them as the Three Renaissance Hero. It was them who had saved the Yue Clan from drowning, once again reinstating the Yue Clan’s glory as one of the unshaken Four Major Clans. One of them was the Ghost Genius Yue Gong, world renowned for the special-type monsters in the puppet category he specialized in. Outsiders might not know about Yue Clan’s Spear Technique, might not know about the Earth Bear, a strengthening-type monster that was passed down the generations of Yue family, and they might also not know about Mu Art of War'technique that only the Yue Clan Lord could learn. But the whole world would definitely know that the Yue Clan specialised in puppet-type Spirit Beasts. No matter if they were mercenaries, warriors, blacksmiths, merchants or even the low ranked soldiers in the army, they all admired and respected the Ghost Genius Yue Gong. This was because this Ghost Genius Yue Gong wrote a lot about the puppet-type monsters. This had allowed people to choose a suitable puppet-type monster and use them effortlessly, be it in their lives or in battles. It had created an enormous difference in their convenience and efficiency. This Ghost Genius Yue Gong was rewarded by the Royal Families the title of '“Work of Gods” and was worshipped as one of the three Sages in their Hall. The commoners had even dubbed him the “ancestor of all Mechanical Puppets”. How could such an outstanding person created such a useless Quintet Puppet Mice? This question had baffled the Clan’s people for a long time. Unfortunately, this Ghost Genius had a weak body and always overworked himself, hence he died at a young age in the Puppet Palace. He did not have the chance to complete his lifetime’s wish of a “Puppet Grimoire”, and also left a lot of puppet-type monsters that no one could understand. For example, one of them was this Quintet Puppet Mice, that the Ghost Genius had treasured regardless of its uselessness. The clans member didn’t dare to speculate too much, they only thought that the Ghost Genius had particularly loved the Quintet Puppet Mice because it was one of his maiden works, hence he had special feelings for them. In these six hundred years, there was no on who were willing to accept the Quintet Puppet Mice, the useless monsters that would only take up the pages in the grimoire." Chapter 11 "Obviously, the Smithing Grandmasters Jiang Clan would never admit that although it was a design made by their ancestor Jiang Qiao Er, the first pair of Twin Dragon Scissors was actually crafted by the ghost genius Yue Gong from the Yue family. This Twin Dragon Scissors was the betrothal gift that the ghost genius Yue Gong gave to Jiang Qiao Er. Its original use was not to harvest medicinal plants, but rather made for her to do her sewing. Yue Gong and Jiang Qiao Er’s intellects were unsurpassed throughout the world. However, due to the two of them being frail and ridden with sickness, they did not even make it in time to be wed and died very early on. However, their love story that touched people was passed on for centuries without end. On every pair of Twin Dragon Scissors that was manufactured by the Smithing Grandmasters Jiang Clan, they would engrave the words “Workmanship of the Gods”*, to pay respects to their ancestors." (R=145) Category:Yue Clan Category:Puppet Category:Human Category:Male Category:Grimoire owner Category:Da Xia Citizen Category:Four Great Clans Category:Deceased